a marriage to protect
by 59katie
Summary: 5 Walker and Alex are now married. Alex meets someone from her past. Walker goes out of town on a undercover assigment


A Marriage to Protect by Katie 59

Chapter One

Alex was searching the ranch house for her husband while thinking that at any minute he was going to pop out and surprise her like he had done last night resulting in her almost having a heart attack. Not wanting Walker to startle her again Alex called out " Walker you might as well come out from wherever you're hiding because I'm not going to keep on looking for you. I'll be in the living room waiting for you when you get tired of hiding from me." After a few minutes when there was no answer Alex added " Cordell this isn't funny anymore. You're really starting to scare me. Will you please stop hiding from me." Walker entered the ranch house to overhear the last part so he told her " Alex I wasn't hiding from you. I was out in the barn taking care of the horses." Alex snapped at him " Sure you were just like last night. Tell me another one dear."  
Walker questioned her " Alex why do you think that I was hiding from you? You know that I would never intentionally scare you again, don't you?" Alex moved into Walker's arms as she replied " I'm sorry honey but I really thought that you were pretending to hide from me like you did last night. You know when I thought that I was in here all alone and then you jumped out of the closet and scared me half to death?"  
Walker tightened his grip on his wife as he assured her " Alex after the way you screamed last night there is no way that I would ever do anything like that to you again. I've learned my lesson. I thought that you were going to have a heart attack or something." Alex laid her head on her husband's chest as she replied " I sure thought that I was but Walker are you telling me that you weren't just hiding in the den? Because if you weren't just in there who was? I swear that I heard someone in there a little while ago." " Alex I wasn't just in the den. Are you sure that you heard someone in there? Or could you have heard something else and mistook it for someone being in the den? Because I have been out in the barn for the last hour." Walker asked Alex who answered " Maybe you're right about me hearing something else and mistaking it for someone being in the den. I don't know if it's this pregnancy or what but my nerves have been on edge all day."  
Walker said " I think that I know how to take care of those nerves of your's. Are you interested?" Alex kissed him then teased " Only if you promise me that I'll enjoy your cure."  
Walker smiled then very quickly set about easing Alex's nerves. When they were done Alex told him " You are really good at that cowboy. How about we go upstairs to bed where I can take care of you?" Walker picked her up and headed up the steps to their bedroom. Later on that night Alex got sick to her stomach and went bolting to the bathroom. Walker hearing Alex get sick in the bathroom went into it and after she was done ran a wet wash cloth over Alex's face then led her back to their bed where he settled his wife into it. Walker picked up the phone as he asked her " What's the number for your doctor? I'm going to call and make an appointment for you." Alex reached over and pressed the hang-up button as she told him " Walker you can't make a appointment for me to see my doctor every time I have some morning sickness. Now come on get back into bed so that we can get some rest." " Alex it's the middle of the night not morning. So that means that you aren't having morning sickness. Something else is wrong with you. I'm calling your doctor. " Walker objected so Alex enlightened him " Cordell it's only called morning sickness but it can happen all hours of the day. Don't worry, this is perfectly natural. Dr. Bates and I have already discussed this."  
" Alex I just wanted to make sure that you and the baby are okay." Walker replied as he got back into bed with Alex who asked him " We are. Not to change the subject but when do you think we should tell Beth that she's going to be a big sister?"  
" I'll leave that up to you because you're the one who's pregnant." Walker answered Alex who snuggled closer to him then said " If it's okay with you I'd like to wait until after my next doctor's appointment. It's in two weeks and if Dr. Bates says that everything is going okay we'll tell our daughter then." Alex responded. Walker then said " We'll tell Beth in two weeks then. Alex do you think that there's something wrong with the baby? If there is please tell me now. I have a right to know if there's something wrong with my baby."  
" No. I don't think that there is something wrong with our baby but I just want to be sure that everything is as it should be before we tell anyone, that's all. Walker I didn't mean to upset you about the baby, everything is okay. I know that you think I'm being silly about waiting to tell Beth but that's the way that I want to do it. Please go along with me on this one." Alex urged her husband who agreed " Alex I already said that I would. Now how about you get some rest? Our daughter will be back home in the morning." Alex drifted off to sleep in Walker's arms. Walker started wondering if Alex was holding something back from him concerning the health of the baby.  
Bright and early the next morning Beth was brought back to the ranch by her grandfather Gordan Cahill. After Walker and Alex greeted their daughter she questioned them " Why wasn't I allowed to stay here at the ranch during your honeymoon? What were you doing? Was it fun?" Walker and Alex both glanced at each other and turned beet red so Gordan answered his grandaughter " Your mother and father were just getting to know each other a little better. All married couples do that on their honeymoons."  
" But Grandpa Gordan how much more did they need to know about each other? And how did they get to know each other better?" Beth asked.  
" Beth honey they got to know each other a little better by talking about what they like and don't like. That's what they did the last two weeks. As to why you weren't here. I wanted to spend some time with my grandchild. Now how about we go upstairs and unpack your clothes while your parents fix breakfast?" Gordan said to change the subject. After they went upstairs Walker teased " So we did a lot of talking, did we?" Alex teased right back " Yes we did cowboy and you are so very good at that type of 'talking'."  
As they were eating breakfast they heard the doorbell ring so Walker went to get it. When he was out of the room Gordan said to his daughter " Alex is everything okay? You're picking at your food like you would when you were a little girl and was upset about something. Do you need me to help you with anything?" Swallowing hard to fight an onset of morning sickness Alex replied " Everything is just fine Dad. I'm just not very hungry this morning. Beth tell me what you and Grandpa Gordan did on your trip." Beth started telling her mother all she had done on her trip.  
Walker opened the door to find Trivette standing there. Trivette asked him " Is it okay for me to come in?" Walker motioned Trivette into the house. Trivette then told Walker " Man I wouldn't be here right now but Captain Harland said that I had to make sure that you were at Ranger headquarters first thing this morning. He has a new assignment for us."  
" Well you might as well eat some breakfast while you're here Trivette. Go ahead in. Alex, Beth and Gordan are already eating. I'll go get ready for work." Walker replied and started towards the steps but Trivette stopped him by asking " So Walker how was the honeymoon? Was it everything that you and Alex hoped it would be?"  
Walker glared at him then answered " What happens between me and my wife stays between the two of us. Got that?" Trivette held up his hands as he said " I got that. No need to kill me." Walker went upstairs and Trivette went into the dining room to eat.

Chapter two

At Ranger headquarters Harland had Walker and Trivette come into his office then closed the door behind them. After they were seated Harland said " Rangers Walker and Trivette the governor has asked me to assign my two best men to find out who's behind the recent shootings of paroled drug dealers which resulted in several of them being killed. Now before the two of you say anything while you might agree that the drug dealers shouldn't have been given early parole you are sworn to uphold the law wether or not you agree with it. We need to get these people because we can't have people taking the law into their own hands. The F.B.I. have an agent in place with a group that they suspect of being behind the shootings but they said they haven't heard from him in a while. "  
" Why haven't they? Are they sure that he hasn't been found out? And why haven't we heard anything about vigilante shootings until now?" Trivette questioned his captain who answered " I asked those very questions and while I was told that everything was going as it was supposed to be I got the impression that the F.B.I. wasn't being completely truthful in the matter. As for not hearing about the vigilante shootings until now. They are taking place in and around the Houston area. Walker I know that you were just married and that's why I'm not going to order the two of you to Houston but you and Trivette are the best pair of Rangers that I have. It's your call as the senior Ranger wether or not to take this assignment."  
" When does the assignment start?" Walker asked Harland who breathed a sigh of relief then told the pair " I would like you in Houston by the day after tomorrow. Once you get there the F.B.I. field agent in charge Marlow will brief you then you can get started on finding the vigilantes. Any questions?" Both Walker and Trivette shook their heads no.  
That afternoon Walker went into Alex's office looking for her but was told that she was in a meeting with D.A. Clark that was expected to last for a while so he left her a note that he would get Beth then head home for the day. Several hours later Alex came into her office and read the note from Walker so she buzzed her secretary and told her that she could go home for the day. Alex then went over some notes on her newly assigned case then locked up her office and headed to the elevator. As she was getting on the elevator a voice asked her " Is that really you Alex Cahill?"  
Alex turned to the voice and regonized a man from her past so she replied " Yes it's me. It's been awhile Mr. Jenkins. So what have you been up to?" Mr. Jenkins took Alex's hand and said " Alex what's with the formality? I remember when you called me Brent just like it was yesterday."  
" Okay Brent it is then and I guess that you can call me Alex just like you used to do." Alex replied as she politely smiled at Brent who moved even closer to her. Then he asked her " Hey how about we grab a bite to eat? There's this really good restaurant that I've been wanting to try, it's called La Mancha. That is if you're free this evening."  
" Not this evening. I'd better be getting home to my husband." Alex said and tried to move away from Brent but he kept a hold of her arm and questioned her " Where is home for you by the way?"  
" I live on a ranch. Here's my card. When you get a chance why don't you give me a call and we can make arrangements to meet for lunch some day?" Alex told Brent who took the card handed her one of his own and then replied " Yet bet I will because I'd like to know what you've been up to since I left Houston besides getting married. Alex, I'm dying to find out how another man swept you off of your feet before I could return to you."  
The elevator door opened and Alex said " I'll see you around Brent." She then got off and Brent put the card in his pocket before saying " You bet we will be seeing each other Alex and that marriage of your's doesn't stand a chance of making it. Not if I have anything to say about and I do."  
That night as they were getting ready for bed Alex told her husband " Walker I met someone today that I used to know, his name is Brent Jenkins. Would you mind me meeting him for lunch someday so that we catch up with each other? If you want to you can join us. Actually I really want you there. Please say that you'll come." Walker answered his wife " How about we meet your old friend Brent Jenkins for lunch at C.D.'s tomorrow? Trivette and I have an assignment in Houston starting the day after tomorrow."  
Alex turned back the covers on her side of the bed as she questioned " I'll call and ask him to meet us there for lunch. And by the way Cordell just when were you planning on telling me about your assignment? Or were you just going to let me figure it out after you left town?" Walker turned down the covers on his side of the bed as he said " Yes Alexandra I was going to tell you about it before I left. Did something happen today that bothered you? Because you seem to be upset about something."  
Alex got into bed then replied " No nothing happened at work but my nerves seem to still be getting the best of me. Would you mind holding me tonight?" Walker got into bed with Alex and teased " Do you just want me to hold you or do you want me to settle your nerves down?"  
Alex kissed him then teased right back " What do you think cowboy?" Walker settled Alex's nerves down for her. When they were done Alex snuggled close and said " I love you so much Cordell. I couldn't bear to lose you or Beth."  
Walker pulled Alex even closer as he vowed " You won't lose me Alex. You and Beth and the baby that you are carrying are my family. I will protect my family and I will never ever let my family be taken from me. Not as long as I'm breathing. You have my word on that." Alex laid her head on her husband's chest and drifted off to sleep.  
Alex got to C.D.'s before Walker did so she went and sat at their usual booth. A short time later Brent entered the bar spotted Alex so he joined her in the booth. C.D. came over to the booth and asked " Alex honey what can I get you?"  
Alex replied " I'll wait until Walker gets here to order. C.D. this is someone that I once knew in Houston, Brent Jenkins. Brent this is a very dear friend of mine C.D. Parker." After the men shook hands C.D. sat down across from Alex and asked " So Brent how well did you know our Alex in Houston, was it?"  
" Yes it was Houston. We were very good friends for awhile. Starting about six years ago I believe. We first met when Alex was successfully defending my brother Brisbane on a trumped up charge. Needless to say Alex was able to convince the jury that my brother was innocent. After that we went out on several dates. I always thought that Alex and I would end up together but fate intervened and I wound up transferring to Philadelphia for the company that I worked for then and still work for now as a matter of fact. I just returned to Texas recently and was so happy to run into Alex at the courthouse. It was like fate brought us together that day." Brent answered C.D. who questioned Alex " When were you a public defender Alex? I thought that you were always a prosecuting attorney, weren't you?"  
" Not always C.D., I joined the public defender's office right after I passed the bar. After a few years I was offered a job as a assistant prosecutor in the Houston area then one opened up here and needless to say I took it. It was the best move that I ever made." Alex answered C.D.  
" Well I'd better get back over to the bar. I'll come over to get your order when Cordell gets here." C.D. said then left the booth as Brent starting telling Alex all about how he had cherished the time they spent together in Houston. Alex just smiled politely while wishing that Walker would get there. Walker and Trivette came into C.D.'s and sat down in the booth across from the pair. Alex said to them " Walker and Jimmie I would like the two of you to meet someone that I used to know, Brent Jenkins. Brent this is my husband Cordell Walker and his partner James Trivette."  
Brent reached over to shake their hands then he asked Walker " So what do the two of you do for a living? It sounds like you're in law enforcement, are you?" Walker replied " Yes we are but if the legal system keeps screwing up and letting criminals out of jail early it won't be for much longer. I've about had it with our so-called justice system. Enough about that. Trivette you and Brent can go over to the bar to order your lunch. I need to talk to my wife, in private."  
Trivette got up from the booth and stood there waiting for Brent to get up and follow him. Brent looked at Alex who said " My husband and I really do need to discuss something. Would you mind going to the bar with Trivette?"  
After they left the booth Alex questioned her husband as she moved to his side of the booth " Walker what is wrong with you? You demanded that Trivette and Brent leave this booth. That's not like you. And since when do you have that much of a problem with the legal system?"  
" Alex I really don't have a problem with our legal system but until my assignment is over with I want people to think that I've had it with the justice system. Now I don't want you telling anyone and I mean anyone, including your newly found 'old friend' Brent that I'm out of town on an assignment. Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" Walker said to Alex who got a little mad and informed him " Yes dear you can trust me not to tell the world your secrets."  
Walker took Alex's left hand as he told her " I didn't mean it like that Alex but there's something about Jenkins that I don't like. Exactly how long did the two of you date?" Alex laid her free hand on Walker's thigh under the table and squeezed it before answering " We didn't exactly date. I met him when I was assigned to defend his brother Brisbane Jenkins by the public defender's office in Houston. We ran into each other a few times after that but I have to tell you that right before Brent transferred to Philadelphia he was interested in furthering our relationship."  
" Were you also interested in furthering the relationship? You know like into the bedroom?" Walker blunty asked Alex who withdrew her hand from Walker's thigh then snapped " No I wasn't and you should know that without me even having to tell you that Walker. You are the only man that I have ever been to bed with, the only man that I have ever wanted to make love with and the only man that I will ever sleep with. Is that clear enough for you?"  
" Yes it is. Now what do you want to eat? Should I order you a cheeseburger and fries?" Walker asked his wife as C.D. neared the booth. Alex got queasy and quickly slid out of the booth. Because she got up so quickly Alex got very dizzy. Walker noticed that and he just as quickly got up from the booth to steady her. After taking a few deep breaths Alex answered " Please just order me a bowl of mild chili with some cheddar cheese and rice on the side. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
C.D. looked at Alex's retreating form then questioned Walker " Cordell is everything okay with Alex? She doesn't look so good. Is she sick?" Walker said to his former partner " Alex is okay as she's going to be for the forseeable future. C.D., Trivette and I will be going out ot town for awhile. While we're gone can you keep an eye on Alex for me? There's something about Brent Jenkins that I don't like."  
" It is jealousy Cordell?" C.D. asked Walker who shook his head no so C.D. said " I'll keep an eye on Alex while you're gone then. But right now I'd better get Alex's order for her and I'll bring you your regular."  
When Alex returned from the ladies's room she stood besides the booth until Walker got up then she slid into the booth and Walker slid in besides her. Trivette and Brent rejoined them when the food was brought over. After they were done eating Brent said " I hate to cut this short but I really must be going. Alex can I stop in at your ranch to visit with you sometime? Real soon I hope because I don't want to lose touch with you again."  
" How about I call you and let you know when and where we can meet? Walker and I don't like it when people drop by the ranch. When we're home together we prefer to spend our time there without anyone intruding on our privacy. Walker and I value our privacy more than anything else in this world." Alex suggested to Brent who realized that Alex wasn't about to invite him to the ranch so he put a smile on his face as he answered " I'm looking forward to renewing our lasting friendship. I'll be seeing you Alex."  
That night in their bedroom Alex questioned her husband " Walker what is so secret about your assignment that you don't want anyone to know what's going on? How long will you and Trivette be gone? Where will you be at if I need to get in touch with you?" Walker answered his wife " Alex I can't tell you anything about my assignment. I don't know how long we'll be gone either."  
" You can't or won't tell me? Don't you trust me?" Alex asked Walker who replied " Yes I trust you but the less you know about what I'm doing the better. Alex this assignment involves some risk and I don't want you exposed to any of it."  
" Okay, it's not like I've never fended for Beth and myself before all on my own. I did it for years before we moved here." Alex told Walker then went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. When Alex came out of the bathroom dressed in a nightgown she got into bed without a word to Walker who undressed and got into bed with her. Once he was in the bed Alex moved into his arms causing Walker to ask her " Alex what are you doing? Aren't you mad at me?"  
" No Walker I am not mad at you. As for what I'm doing. I want to fall asleep in the arms of my husband. Do you have an objection to that?" Alex said as she snuggled closer to him. Walker wrapped his arms around Alex then teased her " How about I do a little more than hold you in my arms?"  
" I'm sorry Walker but I'm feeling really queasy right now. Can we take this up in the morning?" Alex asked Walker who replied " Okay lady. Now get some sleep."

Chapter Three

Bright and early the next morning Alex was awaken by Walker running his hands up and down her back as he told her " Come on lady. Time to wake up." Alex still half-asleep sat up and asked him " Walker what time is it?" Walker leaned over kissed Alex then asked her " It's six. Are you awake now?"  
Alex laid back down as she answered " Yes I'm awake now. No thanks to you. Why on earth did you wake me up at this time of the morning? You know that I like to sleep in when I can. I'm going back to sleep, go away." Alex then pulled the covers over her head but Walker removed them as he questioned her " You're not really going to go back to sleep right now are you?"  
Sitting back up in the bed Alex muttered " I guess that I'm not going to get any more sleep until you tell me what you want. Now what is it that you want to tell me?" Walker resumed running his hands up and down his wife's back as he teased her " Remember what you promised me that we would do this morning?" Alex looked at him puzzled for a few minutes until she realized that she had promised him sex. She then said " Yes I remember. What are you waiting for?"  
Walker pulled Alex to him and started kissing her then he laid her on her back and moved over her. Walker started removing Alex's nightgown as he told her " Lady you are so beautiful." Alex groaned as she hit her husband several times on his chest " Walker get off of me right now." Walker quickly got off of Alex who just as quickly got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Several minutes later Alex returned and sat down on her side of the bed without looking at Walker. He reached over and started caressing Alex's back but she flinched away from him. Walker became concerned and questioned his wife " Alex what is the matter with you? Did I hurt you? Is there something wrong with you or the baby?"  
Alex turned around to face her husband then answered him " I'm sorry Walker. I really wanted to have sex with you but I got so queasy that I couldn't. I'm so sorry." Walker pulled her into his arms as he told her " It's okay Alex. You don't have to apologize. I promise you that I will never insist that you be with me when you're not feeling up to it."  
" But this is your last morning home before you start your assignment and I turn you down for sex after I promised you that I would engage in it with you. I'm a terrible, terrible wife to you." Alex said as she started crying. Walker assured her " Alex you are not a terrible wife. What you are is a pregnant woman who is dealing with morning sickness, okay?"  
Drying her tears Alex replied " Okay cowboy and I promise you that when you return from your assisgnment I will make it a return to remember. How does that sound to you?" Walker kissed her then answered " I'm looking forward to it Mrs. Walker. You go ahead and get some more sleep. I'll make some breakfast for myself then I guess I'll be on my way to pick up Trivette, a little earlier than he's expecting me to."  
Alex got out of bed and informed him " I will cook my husband breakfast. You go get ready to leave." As they were eating Walker said " Alex I wish that I could tell you about my assisgnment but the less you know about it the better off you are. When I get back I tell you, okay?" Alex responded " It's okay. I know that you can't tell me about it but I figured most of it out anyhow. You and Jimmie are going to Houston to try and and infiltrate that vigilante group who's been shooting and killing drug dealers who were given early parole. Now I want you to promise me that you'll be careful because my plans are for you to be in the delivery room when I have this baby. Nothing had better happen to mess up my plans, got that Cordell Walker?"  
" Yes I got that lady. Now about Beth, just tell her that I'm out of town and will be back as soon as I can. That's also what I want you to tell your dear old friend Brent Jenkins, okay?" Walker said to Alex who told him " Yes I understand Cordell. Besides I don't plan on seeing much of Jenkins anyhow."  
" Why not? Is there more to the story than what you've told me?" Walker questioned her. Alex explained " Yes there is; when Jenkins and I first met I was a public defender who had been appointed to defend his brother Brisbane and once he was found not guilty Jenkins insisted on treating me to dinner. Needless to say I went. We ran into each other several more times after that and ended up eating dinner together more than once, but I never considered them dates. I think that he did though. One evening as I was eating dinner with Beth Jenkins showed up with a dozen of roses and laid them on the table in front of me. He then told me that he couldn't wait until we consumated our relationship and that we should go back to his place. I pointed out to him that I wasn't interested in anything but being friends with him and that I had my daughter with me. He suggested that I get a babysitter. I refused and strongly suggested to him that he forget about any romantic intentions towards me. But Jenkins said that in time it would happen, that he just knew it that we were fated to be together. The next morning I ran into him on my way to work and he appologized for suggesting that we have sex, I accepted his apology. Shortly after that he transferred to Philadelphia. Walker I want to meet with Jenkins one last time to tell him that any friendship we had was in the past and that he should move on because I sure have. I'll arrange to meet him in C.D.'s."  
" That's your call to make. Alex why were you a public defender?" Walker asked his wife who answered " After I passed the bar I found out that I was pregnant and the only job that I could get with medical coverage was a job with the public defender's office. After Beth was born I stayed with them for the medical coverage until I landed a job as a prosecutor in the Houston area, also with medical coverage. Then one opened up here with better pay and medical coverage for both of us so I took it. I had to be sure that Beth would have medical coverage in case she got sick or something."  
" Okay, since I have awhile until I pick Trivette up I'll go ride Amigo." Walker told Alex as he got up from the table. Also getting up from the table Alex teased him " You know dear I would really like a goodbye kiss."  
Walker kissed Alex soundly then said " I guess that I'd better go take a cold shower." Alex kissed him back and told him " Don't bother. My morning sickness is on hold for the moment and there's a really nice bed just a few feet away from us. Interested?" Walker was very interested.  
After they were done Walker went upstairs and looked in on Beth before he left to get Trivette. Trivette got into the truck with a happy looking Walker and grumbled " At least someone is happy this morning. I didn't sleep at all last night."  
Walker half-grinned then said " Maybe you ought to settle down with one woman instead of going out every night. That way you might get some rest." Trivette answered " No way am I getting the same thing each and every night. You need a change sometimes." Walker replied " Change is over rated. The same thing every night can be very good for you. You'll know what I mean when you get married Trivette." Trivette looked out the truck's window in shock because he knew that Walker who valued his privacy more than anything had just suggested that he was really satisfied with Alex when it came to something that was a very private matter.

Chapter Four

In Houston they checked in with Marlow the F.B.I. agent in charge of the investigation and he informed them that the agent who had been undercover was found murdered last night. Marlow also informed Walker and Trivette that the Texas Rangers' services were no longer needed because his superiors had decided that the F.B.I. were going to take care of this matter themselves. Walker nodded okay and they left the Houston F.B.I. field office. Walker and Trivette then went to the Houston office of the Texas Rangers where Trivette called Captain Harland who told them that he didn't care what the F.B.I. were or were not doing. That the governor wanted his Rangers to investigate and they were going to do exactly that. After hanging up the phone Trivette wandered over to where Walker was enaged in a discussion with a local Ranger officer. Walker said to the Ranger " You do have a point there Hyde about those drug dealers being let out of prison early for no good reason." Then he saw Trivette nearing them so Walker added " But not everyone feels that way. Take my partner here Trivette, he thinks that it's okay that drug dealers get out so quickly."  
Trivette snapped as he got in Walker's face " You know what Walker. I've about had it with the way you bitch about our legal system. If you have such a problem with it why don't you just quit? That way I can get a partner who understands that it's our job to arrest them. Not to keep them in jail. We are not in charge of how long they do or don't serve. I don't want a partner who seems to want to be a vigilante just like you seem to want to be."  
Walker shoved Trivette back as he told him " Why don't you go back to Dallas like the good little boy scout Ranger that you are? I don't need you to help me find Feathersten." Trivette snarled " Go right ahead and find him by yourself and when you do make sure that you don't 'shot him in self-defense' like you did to Jamar White. Because I have no intention of ever covering for you again. As a matter of fact once I get back to Dallas I'm going to demand that Captain Harland assign me another partner. Goodbye Walker." Trivette then stormed out.  
Hyde looked at Walker who shrugged his shoulders then went and got himself a cup of coffee. A short time later the local Captain came out of his office and questioned Walker " What are you still doing here? Why didn't you leave with your partner?" Walker answered him " I'm still here because I have a job to do, capture Feathersten. I need any information that this office has on him."  
The captain barked " Hyde you give everything that we have on Feathersten to Walker. That way he can go and how did he put it, capture Feathersten? Because I don't need a lone ranger hanging around here taking up my valuable time." Hyde gathered up the information and gave it to Walker then asked him " Where are you staying at?" Walker replied " I didn't get a hotel room yet, do you know any good places?"  
Hyde answered that he did and then suggested that after Walker got settled in that they go have a few beers together, Walker agreed. As they were drinking their beers it became apparent to Walker that Hyde had a scathing contempt for the judicial system and that he also had little use for anyone that wasn't completely white; in Hyde's words. Walker played along with Hyde's extremist views to see if he was just running his mouth or had taken to doing something about what he, Hyde viewed to be injustices in the legal system.  
At C.D.'s Jenkins was waiting in a booth for Alex when she arrived. Seeing him sitting at the booth that she usually sat in with her husband and daughter Alex began to feel uncomfortable about sitting there with Jenkins so she told him " If you don't mind I'd like to sit at a table where I can see the door." He got up and followed Aex over to a table. Once they were seated Jenkins tried reaching for Alex's hand but she avoided the jesture. Jenkins asked her " Alex why did you want to sit at a table near the door? Are you afraid that your macho man of a husband will come through it at any second and catch us together?"  
" No because Walker is out of town. The reason that I wanted to sit where I could see the door was because my father is bringing my daughter here." Alex replied causing Jenkins to say " Daughter? Since when do you have a daughter? I mean I know that you had a little indian girl that you called your daughter when we were dating but I thought that you had come to your senses and gotten rid of her. I mean what were you thinking of when you adopted her? The last thing that I need is for my woman to have a child who looks like that hanging around her."  
Alex got furious and snapped " Let's get several things straight. One you and I never ever dated. Two I didn't adopt Beth, I gave birth to her. Three, I am not your woman. Nor will I ever be your woman. I happened to be married to the man who is the biological father of my daughter. More than that I love Cordell Walker with all of my heart and that's not going to change. Not in this lifetime or any other lifetime." Jenkins responded " Alex you know that if I hadn't transferred to Philadelphia for my company we would be married to each other right now. So please just drop this nonsense about wanting to stay married to that hick of a Ranger. You also have to leave that little girl behind when we get married. You know that we were meant to be together, just like I do. Now you go and get started on divorcing your Ranger Walker. If you want to you can leave that so-called daughter with him. I seem no harm in that."  
Alex stood up and yelled at Jenkins " Listen and listen well Jenkins because I am not going to repeat myself. The only relationship that we had in the past was all in your mind and nowhere else. Because I sure as hell never had a relationship with you in any way, shape or form. I wasn't interested in you then and I'm not interested in you now. I will never ever leave my husband and our daughter for anyone or anything, got that? I will do whatever I have to to protect my marriage, as will my husband. Now I suggest that you leave this bar and never come back. If you ever bother me again Walker will take care of you. Walker protects what is his. Beth and I are his family. Now get lost."  
Jenkins calmy replied " Several things Alex, one you shouldn't fight your destiny. Two, as for you protecting your marriage that remains to be seen just how much you really want to stay married. Three you don't own this bar, therefor you can't order me out of it." C.D. who had been keeping an eye on Alex came over and said to Jenkins " No but I do own this place. You are not welcomed here. Now like the lady said leave and don't ever come back." Jenkins sneered at him " And how are you going to make me leave old man?"  
Several off duty cops who had overheard everything approached the table and one of them asked " C.D., do you need any help here? Because if you do we'll be more than glad to escort this fellow out." Jenkins held up his hands and told them " Okay, I'm going." He started to leave but stopped at the door to say " Your marraige is a thing of the past Alex." When one of the cops started after him Jenkins hurried out the door. Alex turned white and passed out.  
When Alex came to she was in C.D.'s backroom laying on the couch. Seeing that Alex was awake he said " The ambulance is on it's way." Alex sat up and told him " Cancel it C.D., I'm fine." C.D. protested " Alex honey you just fainted, that's not natural."  
Standing up Alex replied " It is if you're pregnant." As a speechless C.D. stood there she added " C.D. please don't tell anyone what I told you. Walker and I weren't going to announce it for several more weeks yet."  
C.D. said " Okay Alex but I'm so happy for the two of you. Have you told Beth yet?" Alex shook her head no as she answered " We were planning on telling her first then everyone else. Now I'd better see if my father has brought her here yet." Alex left the back room and went out front where her father and daughter were sitting at the usual booth, she joined them.  
C.D. came out of the backroom and seeing Alex with her father and her daughter decided that he was going to do everything that he could to insure Alex's safety while Walker was out of town.

Chapter Five

It was a week later and Walker was still in Houston following up on a possible lead on the vigilante group. Walker had gotten the possible lead when a drunken Hyde had bragged about seeing to it himself, along with a buddy of his that criminals who didn't remain in prison like they should have didn't live long once they were out of prison. One night Walker met Hyde at the bar in an attempt to meet a man that Hyde had said helped him in taking care of released criminals. Hyde spotted a man and told Walker " That's him the man who helped me. He insists on being called Johny B." Hyde then called out " Hey Johny B., come over here for a minute. You need to meet someone." Johny B. came over to the table and Hyde introduced them " Johny B., this is Walker, a Texas Ranger from Dallas. He thinks like we do." Johny B. asked " And how is that Hyde?"  
Hyde replied as he slid his finger across his throat " You know, that criminals who are let out too early get what they have coming to them." Johny B. rolled his eyes then said " Here we go again. Listen Walker ignore Hyde when he's drunk. He has a tendancy to run his mouth and say that he did things that he'd really like to do when he's sober. I mean while we'd all like to see those low-lifes get what's coming to them we aren't about to take the law into our own hands. Are we Hyde?"  
Walker questioned " So he's all talk and no action? Hyde here has never done anything to those felons? Not even once?" Johny B. motioned over the bartender as he answered " Nope, never ever. Like I said Hyde runs his mouth a lot when he's drunk but enough about him. So you're in town from Dallas on Ranger business?"  
" Yes. I'm here trying to get a lead on a criminal named Feathersten. I'd sure like to get my hands on him before I have to go back to Dallas but the Captain only gave me two weeks to get him and one week is already gone. What about your sources? Would they know anything about where he could be? I mean you're in law enforcement, aren't you?" Walker replied.  
Johny B. laughed as he answered " If you can call working in a F.B.I. lab being in law enforcement. Sorry I can't help you get Feathersten." He turned to Hyde and told him " Hey Hyde, don't you think that you'd better be heading home before you fall of off that barstool?" Without saying a word Hyde got up and left the bar. After he was gone Johny B said " My name is actually Jack Brice but when Hyde gets drunk he calls me Johny B. I asked him why he called me that one time when he was sober and Hyde denied calling me Johny B. so I gave up on trying to figure it out. We were good friends in high school but now all I feel for him is pity. Say would you'd like another beer?"  
Walker answered as he got up " No. I'd better go by Ranger headquarters and see if they have anything new on Feathersten." Jack Brice held out his hand which Walker shook then he told Walker " Nice to meet you Ranger. Maybe if you're lucky Feathersten will turn up for you."  
Walker muttered " I wish. That way I could head back to Dallas." Brice tipped his glass at Walker as he said " You never know what can happen." Walker left the bar and was confronted by three men. One of whom told him " Give us your money and no one will get hurt."  
Walker asked them " And if I don't give you my money?" The men attacked Walker but he fought them off, leaving two of them laying on the ground holding their heads moaning in pain. The third man drew a gun and Walker kicked it out of his hand as the man pulled the trigger. Walker then subdued the third man. Hearing the sound of a shot being fired Brice came out of the bar along with other patrons and after looking at all three men laying on the ground questioned " Walker, how did you take down three armed robbers by yourself? And can I learn how to defend myself like you just did?"  
" I did what needed done, it's nothing. Can you go call the police? Someone had to have heard the gunshot." Walker said to Brice but a guy from the bar said " Already done, they should be here shortly." Walker nodded okay as the crowd began to leave except for Brice who asked him " Seriously where did you learn that at? Do they teach you that in the Rangers?" " It took me years and a lot of self-discipline to learn how to defend myself like that. If you're willing to take the time you can learn it too." Walker answered Brice who replied " I'm not willing to take that kind of time. I'll let my gun defend me. See you around Walker." As Walker watched him walk away he thought to himself that he had just been set up to take a beating and that most likley Brice was behind it.  
Back in Dallas Alex was glad that she hadn't run into Jenkins again but with Walker still being out of town was feeling lonely at the ranch so she and Beth were eating dinner at C.D.'s most every night. One evening Trivette came into the bar and sat at the booth with Alex who asked him " Have you heard anything at all?"  
Trivette answered " No I haven't but you know Walker. He always comes out of these things okay." Beth then said " When's my Daddy coming back home Uncle Jimmie? Mommy really misses him, a lot."  
" Do you miss your Daddy too?" Trivette asked Beth who replied " I do but I don't cry for him to come back home like Mommy just did." Trivette looked at Alex who looked like she was getting ready to cry again so he hurriedly suggested " Hey Beth how about we play a game of darts?" Beth agreed and they went and played darts. A short time later Gordan entered the bar and sat down across from his daughter who was wiping a stray tear away so he asked her " Alex what's the matter?"  
" Walker's out of town and I'm worried sick about him." Alex answered her father then got up and went to the ladies' room. Gordan waited at the booth for Alex to return but when it seemed to be taking too long he called Beth over and asked her to check on her mother. A short time later Beth came running out of the ladies' room yelling " Grandpa Gordan, Mommy's sick to her stomach. She's bent over a toilet. Please you have to get my Mommy a doctor to make her all better." Gordan jumped up and asked where the phone was but C.D. took him aside to tell him " Hold up on that phone call Gordan. Alex is just having morning sickness. Why don't I have Carly go check on her before we call anyone?"  
" Alex is going to have a baby? Why didn't they tell me?" Gordan questioned C.D. who replied " Because Alex wants to wait a while before she announces it. Gordan when Alex comes back from the ladies' room why don't you offer her a ride home? I don't think that she should be driving home when she's sick to her stomach."  
Gordan agreed to the suggestion and when Carly led a very dizzy Alex from from the ladies' room he informed his daughter that not only was he driving her home that he was going to spend the night. Too sick to agrue with her father Alex nodded okay and they got ready to leave C.D.'s. As Alex was nearing the door she said " C.D., maybe you should replace the diet soda dispenser. I got very sick after drinking some diet soda. I wouldn't say anything but I haven't had a bout of morning sickness in a couple of days. So it had to be the diet soda I drank."  
" Okay honey, I will." C.D. answered and after they left C.D. told Trivette " There's nothing wrong with that dispenser. Alex's being sick is from being pregnant. Not my diet soda dispenser." The new bar maid Stacey who had overheard the conversation said loud enough for them to hear " If she's pregnant why did she have me spike her soda with vodka?"  
Trivette asked " What are you talking about Stacey? There's no way that Alex asked you to add vodka to her drink." Stacey scoffed " Yeah sure. That's why she had her boyfriend call me and tell me that she wanted her drink spiked."  
C.D. bellowed " What boyfriend? Alex is married to Cordell. Now Stacey tell us who's idea it was to spike Alex's drink and do it right now young lady. This is a police matter." Stacey got scared and replied " I swear that he said he was her boyfriend and that she really wanted vodka in her drink. I didn't know that she was pregnant. You're not going to have me arrested? Are you?"  
Trivette said " No we are not going to have you arrested but we do need to find out who the man was that called you. Do you remember anything special about his voice? Anything at all?" Stacey responded " No I don't remember anything special about his voice but I wrote down his phone number. It came up on the caller I.D. as a unlisted cell phone number." Stacey handed them a written down phone number. " Okay C.D., I'll see who this belongs to and maybe you'd better let Gordan know that he may need to take Alex to the hospital." Trivette told C.D. who called up Gordan and explaned the situation to him. Gordan said that he would take Alex to the hospital but that he had to take Beth with him. C.D. promised to come out to the ranch to watch Beth.  
Alex was taken to the hospital by her father after C.D. arrived to watch Beth. After having blood tests taken several hours apart Alex was told that while she should never drink alcohol while she was pregnant that there hadn't been any harm to her unborn baby. Gorden then drove his daughter back home where he again insisted that he was going to spend the night. Alex offered to make up the guest bedroom for him to sleep in him but Gordan told her to go ahead to bed and get some rest. That he was capable of making a bed.

Chapter Six

Walker was awakened by a pounding on his hotel room door and opened it to find Marlow standing there with members of the Houston police department. Marlow questioned him " Ranger Walker where were you last night between ten o'clock and midnight?"  
" Here, by myself. Why do you want to know?" Walker answered knowing that something was going on and that he wasn't going to like it. Marlow entered the room with the Houston police officers. One of whom asked him " Did you happen to have anyone with you?"  
" No I didn't. " Walker replied. Marlow then stated " Ranger Walker, Feathersten the man that you claimed to be looking for was killed last night and several eye witnesses claim that you were the man who killed him in a fight. I can tell from looking at your hands that you were in a physical confrontation last night. What I'm saying Ranger Walker is that we'd like you to come down to F.B.I. headquarters so that we can clear this up. Are you willing to do that in the interest of saving everyone some time?"  
Walker realizing that he could be in a lot of trouble answered them " Yes I am. Just give me a couple of minutes to call my house to let my wife know where I'll be." Marlow responded " Okay but make it quick. We'll wait in the hallway for you."  
Walker called his house and was surprised to hear his father-in-law answer the phone. Walker asked him " Gordan could you let Alex know that I'm going down to F.B.I. headquarters to answer some questions about the death of Feathersten? Apparently some witnesses are claiming that they saw me kill him in a fight. Alex can get in touch with Captain Harland and Trivette to let them know what's going on." Gordan quickly objected to Walker's plan " You are not going to answer any questions without an attorney being there. Do you understand me?" Walker replied " Gordan I'll tell them the truth and it will be over and done with. Besides I don't have an attorney."  
" Walker will you please not answer any questions until I can get there? After the scare that Alex had last night she doesn't need to be worrying about her husband being sent to prison for a crime that he didn't commit." Gordan told his son-in-law who questioned him " What scare did Alex have last night? Is she and the baby okay? Was Jenkins involved in it?"  
" Alex is fine and so is the baby but someone called C.D.'s pretending to be Alex's boyfriend and they convinced a barmaid that Alex wanted her diet soda spiked with vodka. Well she did it and Alex got very sick to her stomach, not to mention dizzy. Don't worry I took her to the hospital last night and they assured me that there hadn't been any harm done to the baby. So please do your wife a favor and tell whoever wants to question you that you'd prefer to wait until I got there, okay?" Gordan ended the explanation with a plea for Walker who agreed " Okay I'll wait until you get here."  
" Good. Walker they may still insist on taking you to F.B.I. headquarters so tell them that while you have no problem with answering questions that your lawyer won't allow it without his being there. If they want to take D.N.A. samples go along with them but insist that they be taken by a neutral party, tell them your lawyer insists on it. Also Walker what's the name of the F.B.I. agent who's in charge?" Gordan said.  
" Marlow, why?" Walker asked Gordan who said " I hope it's not Special Agent Gregson Eugene Marlow. Walker I had a run in with a Special Agent named Marlow when I worked in San Antonio and let me tell you that there's something shady about him. I was never able to tie him to the death of some witnesses that were going to testify for one of my clients in a hit and run case. They ended up being killed by another hit and run driver who then crashed head on into a jersey barrier. Walker if Marlow insists on taking you to be questioned at F.B.I. headquarters I want you to insist on being taken to Houston Police Department headquarters. I'll get the first plane there."  
Walker hung up and opened his door to find Marlow telling the Houston police officers " I don't think that you fellows will be needed after all. Ranger Walker and I can settle this with a quick trip to F.B.I. headquarters." Walker told them " I insist on being taken to Houston Police Department headquarters by members of the Houston Police department where I'll wait until my lawyer gets there before answering any questions. "  
The police officers looked at Marlow who said " Ranger Walker why insist on going to Houston Police department headquarters for questioning? Besides we're going to need some D.N.A. samples from you and they need to be done at the Houston F.B.I. field office. So why don't you just come along with me now?"  
Walker stood his ground as he stated " I said that I wanted to go to Houston Police Department headquarters and that's exactly what is going to happen. I know my rights and you can't take me to F.B.I. headquarters for questioning without my lawyer's consent. As for the D.N.A. samples, my lawyer wants them to be taken by a neutral party. Now are you going to cuff me before you take me to police headquarters or not?"  
One of the officers looked at Marlow who snapped " Cuff him and make damn sure you read him his rights." Walker was taken to Houston police department headquarters where Marlow told them " Take him down to the jail and put him in the general popuation. That should get him to talk quicker."  
Walker was taken to the jail where they were told that he was to be put in the general popuation. A guard taking Walker there asked him " Who did you piss off to get put in the general popuation? I mean you're a Texas Ranger, aren't you?"  
" Yes I'm a Texas Ranger and I've seemed to have pissed off F.B.I. Agent Marlow. He wanted me to go to F.B.I. headquarters to answer some questions but I insisted that I be brought to Houston Police department headquarters to await my lawyer who won't allow me to answer questions without him being present." Walker replied as they neared a cell block.  
The guard said " I only have room right now to put you in this cell with these fellows but as soon as one opens up in solitary confinement I'll put you in there. Ranger please watch your back." Walker was placed into the cell and as soon as the guard was out of earshot one of the guys told him " Hand over those boots and make it quick cowboy."  
" Make me." The fellow went after Walker along with the two other guys but Walker who was more than a little bit mad quickly took care of them. A short time later the guard came back and noticing the three fellows standing as far away from Walker as they could in the cell asked " What's going on here?"  
" Nothing much." Walker answered the guard who then opened the cell door and said to Walker " Come on you're going upstairs to headquarters." Once there the captain told Walker " You can wait in a holding cell over there until your lawyer arrives. Clancy see to it will you?' Walker was placed in the holding cell.  
Trivette arrived at the ranch and after asking Alex how she was informed her " Alex, Jenkins had nothing to do with your drink being spiked. As a matter of fact he's in Philadelphia on business for his company. Some teenager and his friends as a prank called several bars and talked some bar maids into spiking blond women drinks."  
" Are they going to be charged with anything?" Alex asked Trivette who answered " Not much but right now they are down at Ranger headquarters and Captain Harland is raking them over the coals. I'd be willing to bet that they'll think twice about pulling a stunt like that again. By the way where's your father?"  
" He said that he had to be somewhere on business but said that he wanted you to call him as soon as you could, he left you a note." Alex replied as she handed Trivette a note. After reading the note Trivette told her " I'll see you later Alex." Instead of calling Gordan Trivette called the airline and got on the next plane for Houston.  
Gordan arrived at the Houston Police department headquarters and asked to see Walker. He was led to Walker was sitting in a holding cell. Spotting his father-in-law Walker questioned him " Gordan is Alex really okay? What about our baby?"  
Gordan answered him " The doctor told me that there was no harm to the baby from Alex's drink being spiked. As for my daughter she misses her husband." Gordan then called out " Is there a conference room where I can speak with my client in private?" The captain said " We have to wait until Special Agent Marlow gets here and tells us what to do. He's on his way here to get some D.N.A. samples from Walker."  
" Okay then. How about letting me go into the cell with my client? He's my son-in-law and I need to talk with him about my daughter who's pregnant and had a quite a scare last night." Gordan asked the captain who motioned for Walker to move back, which he did. The door was opened allowing Gordan to enter the cell. Once Gordan was in it the door was relocked.  
Gordan looking at Walker's hands questioned his son-in-law " Were you in a fight last night?" Walker replied " Yes I was. A Texas Ranger named Hyde introduced me to a man he called Johny B. but who's real name is Jack Brice. Hyde told me that Johny B. had helped him take care of criminals who were given early parole. Brice then told Hyde to go home before he fell off his bar stool. Hyde left the bar without a word. Brice then told me that Hyde was a drunk who was all talk and no action. When I asked Brice if he could help me find Feathersten through his sources, he said no because he was a lab tech and didn't have any sources. Brice also told me that you never knew what might happen. After I left the bar three men tried to rob me and I took care of them. I think that Brice set it up and that he may be involved in the vigilante group that I'm trying to get a lead on."  
" Okay now after Marlow gets here I'll let him get some D.N.A. samples and just as soon as I can I'll get an independant lab to get some D.N.A. samples from you. As for you answering any questions, you're not going to." Gordan informed Walker who reluctantly agreed. A short time later Marlow came in with Brice and said " Ranger Walker, Mr. Brice is here to get some D.N.A. samples from you. Please let him." Gordan left the cell as Brice entered it and got Walker's D.N.A. samples. After he was done Brice said " Sorry about last night Ranger Walker but I had to tell the truth. That I saw you in a fight with Feathersten."  
Marlow then crowed to Gordan " Well Cahill it looks like another one of your clients is headed straight for prison where he belongs. I may have a problem with lawyers like you getting scum out of prison early but I'm not in the habit of killing them like your client did last night."  
Gordan replied " You never know what might happen Marlow. Since you have your D.N.A. sample I want my client to be released. He's hasn't been charged with anything and until you do so you can't hold him and you know that." Marlow said " I can hold him as a material witness for seventy-two hours before I release him. The law allows me to do that."  
Gordan shot back " If you want to hold a material witness for seventy-two hours you had better make it Brice who just admitted to being a material witness in front of this entire squad room. What's it going to be?" Marlow answered " Nobody here heard a thing, did they?" The officers looked at their captain who growled " Marlow I don't know what you're trying to get away with but you will not be using my officers to do it. We will play this one by the book. Everyone here heard your lab tech Brice say that he saw Walker in a fight with a man who's now dead. I'm releasing Ranger Walker from the holding cell. If you have a problem with his being released I suggest that you charge him with a crime."  
Marlow told Gordan " Don't worry we will be charging Walker with first degree murder just as soon as we match his D.N.A. to the skin that was taken from under Feathersten fingernails. Tell your client that he isn't to leave town Cahill."  
Walker went back to his hotel room along with Gordan who told Walker to call Alex which he did " Alex it's me Walker. Are you and the baby okay?"  
" Yes. Now Walker do you care to tell me what is going on? There is no way you know about what happened last night unless someone told you and I'm guessing that was my father. I overheard the tailend of his conversation with you and I take it that you're in some sort of legal trouble. Am I right?" Alex said to her husband who replied " Yes I am but your father will take care of it for me. Alex I don't want you to worry about me. You just worry about yourself and the baby, okay?"  
" Yes dear now put my father on will you?" Alex said to Walker who handed the phone to his father-in-law. " Okay dad. I know that Walker's in some serious trouble but I'm counting on you to get him out of it, will you?"  
Gordan said " If it's the last thing that I do, I promise. Say did you tell Trivette to call me?"  
" Yes Dad I did but I have a feeling that he followed you to Houston. Tell Walker to take care of himself and to get back home as soon as he can. Also give him a kiss from me will you?" Alex replied. " Alex there is no way that I'm giving your husband a kiss from you. You can do it yourself when he comes back home." Gordan stated in no uncertain terms.  
As they were going over everything that had happened the night before there was a knock on the door and Trivette was heard saying " Walker it's me Trivette." Walker opened the door to let Trivette in. He was with another man whom he introduced " Walker this is Kevin Andrews, we went to college together. He's a F.B.I. agent right here in Houston."  
After they shook hands Andrews said " Ranger Walker, Jimmie explained to me what Marlow is trying to pin on you and if you'll let me I'd like to help you."

Chapter Seven

Over the next week Gordan Cahill, Walker, Trivette and his old friend Kevin Andrews tried to conduct their own investigation into the death of Feathersten but were getting nowhere. One night Andrews suggested " Hey how about we investigate Hyde, Brice and Marlow? From what Walker told us he was set up to be in a fight that night. What if Brice and Hyde along with Marlow are part of that vigilante group that Walker was trying to get the goods on? Now before you answer, have you've noticed that the men who were killed weren't white?"  
" What does the color of their skin have to do with anything?" Trivette questioned his friend who answered " Maybe nothing, maybe everything. I know for a fact that if Marlow had his way anyone who wasn't all-american looking wouldn't be allowed in the F.B.I. and from what Walker has said Hyde feels the same way. I know that about Marlow because he made quite clear to me that I was okay because of the way that I look. I didn't think much of it at the time but later on he berated a new non-white recruit for every little thing that she was doing and when I questioned him on it Marlow told me that he was just wanted to weed out inferior people. This recruit was one of the best that I've ever seen. Also Marlow was running the operation to infiltrate that vigilant group and he was the only one who knew the agent who was undercover. Marlow had to be the one who broke the agent's cover, no one else could have."  
" You may be right Andrews but how do we prove it?" Gordan said to Andrews who replied " I know this Houston police officer who might be able to infiltrate this vigilante group. As a matter of fact he's been hanging out a bar which is know to be a white power bar. If you want me too I'll arrange a meeting and see if he's willing to go undercover."  
" How would we provide backup without Marlow or Brice getting suspicious?" Trivette questioned his friend who replied " That's the hard part but I'm sure that between the three of us we can figure it out. Mr. Cahill I think that it would be best if you had nothing further to do with this."  
" I agree and that's why I'm going back to Dallas on the next plane. My daughter needs me right now." Gordan answered then left the hotel room.  
A week later Alex was eating dinner at C.D.'s with her father, Beth was in the ladies room when Jenkins stopped by the booth and said " Well Alex have you gotten started on that divorce? Now don't bother to tell me that you intend to protect your marriage. Not when I know that your husband is going to be arrested any day now for murder." Alex didn't answer Jenkins so he pressed on " Come on Alex be sensible. I can give you a far better life than a convicted felon can. All you have to do is to get rid of that little indian child."  
Gordan got furious and snapped " I'll have you know that my daughter will never divorce her husband and there's no way in hell that she would ever give away any of her children. Furthermore I suggest that you leave here before I give you the thrashing that you so obviously deserve." Jenkins sneered " Why don't you get started on my thrashing? Or are you all talk and no action?"  
" I'll handle this Gordan." Walker said as he grabbed a hold of Jenkins and told him in a deadly voice " You are never ever to bother my wife again. If I catch you anywhere near her I'll make you regret the day that you were born, got that?" Walker then tossed Jenkins across the room where he landed near the door, almost hitting another man in the process. Jenkins got up and said " I'll sue you for assault and battery. I have a witness right here, my brother Brisbane."  
Brisbane Jenkins stated " I'm sorry about what my brother Brent has been doing to you Miss Cahill. I just heard about it from our uncle Alistair Jenkins who's company Brent has been working for. He asked me to see to it that Brent was on the next plane to Philadelphia and I'm going to do exactly that. Let's go Brent."  
Brent pleaded " But I want to stay here so that Alex and I can get married." Brisbane replied " Brent aren't you forgetting that you already have a wife? Now do you want Uncle Alistair to cut you off from the family funds yet again? You can either return home with me or stay here where I'm sure Mr. Walker will beat you senseless if you bother his wife again. So what is it going to be? Living the high life or suffering numerous bruises, your choice."  
" All right. I'll come with you." Brent answered his brother then told Alex " I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you anymore Alex. Goodbye." After they left Alex threw herself into Walker's arms kissed him several times then said to him " Take me home darling. I've missed you so much."  
Walker took his wife and daughter home. After Beth was asleep Alex said " Hey cowboy I plan to make tonight something that you'll remember forever so just take off those clothes and get into bed right this minute." Walker did exactly that and Alex also did exactly what she had promised her husband.


End file.
